Dancing in the Midnight Sky
by Sharpie-Marker1101
Summary: There is always a fairy born when a baby creates its first laugh.But how different will this fairy be? We're walking in the air, We're floating in the moonlit sky, I'm riding in the midnight blue.
1. The Beginning

Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow?  
Who gives it light as the seasons come and go?

Who helps all creatures, great and small, to walk, to swim, to fly?  
Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try.  
For it's all the work of fairies but they stay well out of sight.  
And the first time that a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight.

To fairies they drew near.

Deep in a town laid a baby, a girl. Softly nestled in her beds, she watched her lullaby toy above each hair sing to her.  
Then suddenly happily listening to the sing she laughs.  
A baby's first laugh is always the best;  
it signals that a new fairy is born.

At that very moment, petals of the lily flower that waited outside the window flew up into the sky.  
On its way to Neverland to the second star on the right,  
riding the breeze,  
following the waves,  
all the way across the sea  
and  
then you have arrival to Neverland.


	2. The Arrival

A/n: Srry that I haven't updated anytime in forever. I'm not going to make an excuse, just know that I've been very busy. But thanks to **ChocolateButtons **for the review and the alert. It really means alot. And thanks to **Angel Ride **and **HMemma546 **for the add this story to thier favorite list. Here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell. It is own by Disney. I only own my story and the Original Characters in it.

* * *

A very strange but familiar feeling fell over the new fairy, it was a warm, yet a calming feeling. With uncertainty, she slowly opened her eyes; she was met with golden, sparkling dust moving down her kneeled body. She raise her hands to inspect her new found body, it amazed her. There was a sudden chime of soft sounds that startled her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

The sounds rang out, nervously she answered back. "H-hello."

Suddenly a new voice appeared, "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here."

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I am Queen Clarion, now come don't be shy. I hope that you had a pleasant travel here?"

In awe of this beautiful fairy floating in front of her, she answered, "Yes, thank you."

Queen Clarion smiled at her politeness. "That's good, now see about those wings."

Basked in confusion, the new fairy squeaks out, "Wings?"

Queen Clarion flew behind her and gentle touched and traced her wings. Her wings glowed as the queen brought them to live; they seemed to have many swirls and curves as the golden light passed thru it. Queen Clarion flew once again in front of her and smiled as happiness showed thru the fairy's face.

"Amazing isn't it." Queen Clarion held out her hand, "Here, take my hand."

The queen began it slowly fly up using her wings, as if like clockwork the new fairy's wings begin to also flutter. Gently releasing her hand from the queen, the new fairy floating up a little harder above the queen's head, then gently came back down to the tree like stage. "That was incredible." She smiled, clasping her hands together.

Queen Clarion waved her hand and many small tables begin to appear around the fairy. "What is this?" she asked.

"This will help you find your talent." With a nod of her head, different types of fairies began to flutter down with a sample of their talent.

"But how will I know which one is right?"

With a reassured smile the queen answer, "Don't worry you'll know."

* * *

A/N: Like it?Love it? Review please! I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow.


	3. The Talent

A/N: Ok, here it is the third chapter of Dancing in the Midnight Sky. Srry I know I said I was going to update this earlier, but college is kicking my butt. I already started the next chapter, so just bare with me and look out for the next chapters.

Thankz a bunch to **PeriFairy** and **Watermoon-Lily **for adding this story to thier favorite and alert, srry again for the wait. Love the names!

**Snow Bunny Rabbit**: Here's the chapter that you have been waiting for. Hope you dont mind the cliffahnger. ^_^

Disclamier: I do not own TinkerBell. It is owned by Disney. I only own my story plot and my Original Character(s).

* * *

Nervous but surely, the fairy began to walk around the circle trying different talents. There were many talents that were laid around the young fairy on mushrooms. Unsure of what to do, the young fairy slowly walked up the mushroom table that held a ball of light.

As she reached out a hand towards the small ball, it dull out and fell to the table. With a small sad sigh the young fairy continued to move around the circle. The same things happen to more talents as she walked up to them.

The young fairy seems to give up hope as she came up the small table that held a ball of water. Hoping that the ball wouldn't explode, she gently picked up the ball of water with a smile, she finally found her talent.

As she began to walk towards Queen Clarion another talent began to glow brightly, it was the music talent. Shocked gasps filled the area as the other fairies; saw that this new fairy had not only one talent but two.

"Huh, what's going on?" the young fairy ask. "Don't worry young one, it has seem that you have two talents instead of one." Queen Clarion assured. This frightens the young fairy, "Is that bad?"

"On the contraire, this makes you one of the few fairies that were born every 300 years." Queen Clarion smiled, "Now, young one let's go see what your other talent is." The Queen of Fairies and the newest addition walked back over to the mushrooms and saw that the music talent had shone brightly.

"Ah, a music and water talent fairy, that is a very interest combination. Sparrows and fairies come and welcome your newest family member Aurelie Naida!"

* * *

A/N: Srry its soooooo short! Love it? Like it? Please Review and tell me how you feel!1


	4. Important Must Read!

**This will be remove in four days, so please read it. I am so sorry that  
I haven't update any stories yet. I have be busy with college work  
and I have been in pain. I will be updating soon, I'm guessing by the  
end of this week. I'm not sure, but please be patience with me. Thank you!**

**In other news, I am working on a two new stories, I am going to mean and  
**** not tell you what movie/etc, it is. Mwahaha.**

**The prologue should be out in the next two days, you should read  
it if you are interset. **

**Ok, you by the end of this week, look out for updates. **

**Much love, Sharpiez**


End file.
